Saving You
by 13hexe
Summary: "Você sabe qual a única maneira de te salvar, Sasuke-kun?" Os olhos dele estavam sem vida. A aura dele, estava mórbida. Ele não era mais o amigo deles. E nesse caso, a morte é a única salvação.


.

**Saving You**

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

.

"_Você sabe qual é a única maneira de salvar você, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Matando você."_

.

Ela sabia. Naruto sabia. Kakashi sabia. Todos sabiam.

Mas quem iria querer admitir?

_Sakura Haruno_ admitia. Ela sofria, passava noites em claro, pensando nisso. Mas admitia. E sabia que Naruto estava fazendo de tudo para que não acabasse assim. No dia em que encontraram Sasuke, no dia em que ela quase morreu, Naruto disse que viu o que o Uchiha sentia.

Só que ela sabia que para Sasuke, o orgulho vale mais que o sentimento. Por isso, ela também sabia que os planos de Naruto nunca funcionariam. Porque os planos dele queriam salvar Sasuke, o amigo de infância. Queriam salvar uma pessoa que já estava morta. Há muito tempo eles perderam o amigo. O que eles precisavam salvar agora, era a casca e a memória.

E foi quando percebeu isso, por si só, que ela decidiu que ela salvaria Sasuke Uchiha. Ela não queria que o menino que amou fosse lembrado eternamente como o homem que destruiu a vila em que nasceu.

E foi por conta desse pensamento, que ela pôs a mochila nas costas e saiu da vila. Após escrever uma carta para sua mestra e Hokage.

.

"_Eu não sei direito quando você morreu."_

"_Hn."_

"_Eu acho que foi quando você e Naruto lutaram pela primeira vez depois que você fugiu. Você se lembra desse dia, Sasuke-kun...?"_

"_Não."_

"_Naruto lembra."_

.

Os olhos dele estavam tão escuros como antes. A maior mudança nele, no entanto, não foi física. Foi –de certa forma- espiritual. A aura que o cercava era negra. Não era assustadora, não chegava a tanto. Ela era... Mórbida. Era exatamente como ela esperava que fosse.

A expressão no rosto dele era o que mais machucava ela. Era algo neutro, sem raiva, sem ironia, sem vida. Sem Sasuke.

Ela tirou a capa de seus ombros e jogou sua mochila no chão. Tudo o que precisava estava junto de si. Por instantes, ela tremeu quando o viu pegar a Kusanagi, raios girando em torno dela. O Sasuke de anos atrás teria dado um sorriso de lado ao ver a expressão assustada dele. Mas esse de agora, não fez nada. Apenas a olhou.

Ela fez o primeiro movimento. Concentrou chakra no punho direito e tentou acertá-lo. Mas como já esperava, ele desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás dela.

"Fraca." Ele sussurrou pra ela.

Ela abaixou dando uma rasteira, da qual ele desviou sem nenhuma dificuldade. No entanto, isso fora só uma distração. Um bushin que ela já havia feito formou um bisturi de chakra e cortou o braço direito de Sasuke. A Kusanagi caiu no chão.

"Sabe qual a minha vantagem, Sasuke-kun?" Ela não esperou por uma resposta. "Você me subestima." O bushin que ela havia feito desapareceu e ela mesma fez um bisturi.

Sasuke, ainda com o braço dormente, desviou do novo ataque. Ele sabia que ela mirava suas pernas, sua defesa precisava delas. Num pequeno momento de distração dela, Sasuke desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dela, acertando um soco certeiro na base de sua coluna, imobilizando suas pernas, e depois a chutou pra longe.

.

"_Cinco anos, Sasuke-kun. Durante cinco anos você foi a única coisa que ficou em meu coração, em meus pensamentos."_

"_Fraca."_

"_Sim, eu sou fraca. Mas agora, a partir de hoje, não serei mais."_

.

Sakura aproveitou nesse momento pra fazer outro bushin. Ela bateu em uma árvore e caiu no chão. Posicionando as mãos sobre o ventre, na altura do lugar atingido, ela começou a se curar. Atenta aos passos de Sasuke.

"Olhe pra mim, Sakura." Ele disse. Mesmo sem olhar pra ele, ela sabia que ele estava com o Mangekyou ativo.

Sakura riu suavemente. "Eu não sou idiota, Sasuke-kun."

Quando Sakura pôs-se de pé, como se nunca tivesse sido acertada, Sasuke levantou um sobrancelha. E diante disso, Sakura rolou os olhos.

"Eu te disse. Você ainda me subestima. Magoa saber que em cinco anos, você nunca ouviu falar das minhas novas habilidades. Dói porque eu sei que ouviu, mas descartou. Na pior das minhas hipóteses, não prestou atenção. Julgou sendo algo... Inútil." Ela disse por fim num sussurro.

Sasuke pegou sua Kusanagi do chão com a mão esquerda. Surpreendentemente, ele a manuseava sem nenhuma dificuldade. Mas antes que ele pudesse dar algum passo, uma corrente de chakra prendeu seus pés.

Uma Sakura apareceu atrás dele, cortando-lhe com um bisturi de chakra o braço esquerdo. Sasuke cerrou os olhos, a raiva o consumindo. Num instante, ele sentiu a mão macia de Sakura pousar sobre sua bochecha. O selo começando a consumi-lo.

"Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse numa voz baixa. "Mas eu preciso fazer isso."

.

"_Eu queria me despedir de você, Sasuke-kun. Mas não sabia como ganhar tempo."_

"_Genjutsu."_

"_Sim." _

"_Patético."_

"_Sabe... eu amo você, Sasuke-kun. Sempre amarei." _

"_Hn."_

"_Mas está na hora de nos salvarmos."_

.

O sorriso triste que surgiu nos lábios dela era único. Era um sorriso que somente Sasuke Uchiha conhecia. Infelizmente dessa vez, ele não viu o sorriso.

Sakura optou por cortar pontos vitais de chakra, causando uma morte rápida e indolor. Mas especialmente, sem sangue. Ela sabia que não ficaria bem se visse o sangue daquele que ela jurou dedicar a vida. E seria ainda pior se soubesse que ela havia derramado tal sangue.

Ele estava lindo. A expressão dele parecia finalmente em paz. Ela fechou os olhos, permitindo que a brisa dançasse com seus cabelos, e que o resquício do cheiro dele invadisse-lhe as narinas.

Ela conseguiu.

Sakura Haruno salvou Sasuke Uchiha. E por conta disso, salvou a si mesma.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>Ah well, vamos lá. Huehuehuhe.<p>

Essa one-shot é beeeeem diferente da outra. A começar pelo fato de que essa não U.A. Anyway, essa daqui é meio angst. Meio porque eu sou péssima e não consigo escrever uma fic séria. (Eu tenho várias idéias, e começos, mas _fuck_, eu não consigo dar continuidade!)

Eu tentei me prender bem na personalidade do Sasuke. E creio que consegui. Apesar de que a luta entre eles foi bem curta, e que no final, Sakura ganhou sem muitos danos (físicos.) Isso porque, na minha cabeça, em Naruto Shippuden a Sakura é forte e esperta o suficiente pra ganhar facilmente do Sasuke. O problema, é que as emoções dela não permitem.

Ah, é isso aí, pessoas! Qualquer crítica (construtiva ou destrutiva) please, **reviews**!


End file.
